


A song of love

by SlantedKnitting



Series: pornalot 2017 (bonuses) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, Cigarettes, M/M, Modern Era, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: Merlin and Arthur bide their time in prison.Modern Magical AU.





	A song of love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Crime and Punishment](http://pornalot.livejournal.com/11470.html) Bonus Challenge (Pornalot 2017).

Merlin spent most of his time dancing.

There just wasn't anything better to do. He could pace, but that would drive him mad. He could stare at the ceiling, but he could only face his thoughts like that for so long. He could sleep or cry, but neither of those could take up a whole day.

So, he danced.

Sometimes he would hum. Sometimes he would just move his body to the pervasive silence.

But, almost every time, he would succumb to that _feeling_ between his swaying hips and start touching himself.

The only real break in this routine was when the man in the cell next to his decided to share a smoke.

The tiny hole in the wall had been there when Merlin arrived.

Not that he'd arrived on purpose. Or willingly.

He'd been arrested. Jailed. Punished. Disciplined. Penalized.

Wronged.

He'd never done enough wrong in his whole life to warrant solitary confinement. Yet, here he was, a victim of fate.

The prison was warded, so his magic was useless. He couldn't escape. He couldn't even entertain himself.

So, he danced.

Sometimes, though, the man next door would push a little straw through the hole in the wall between their cells.

Merlin had caught a glimpse of the man the day that he'd been moved into that cell. A guard had been talking to him, discussing a request Merlin had made to see the physician, and the little window in his door had been open.

Merlin had been able to see into the hall. He'd seen another guard escorting a muscular blond man into the next cell.

He didn't know the man's name, but he wanted nothing more than to hear the man's story. Merlin hadn't sensed even a hint of magic about him, which meant that he was in prison for something else. Something real, maybe. Something dangerous.

Not that Merlin would ever find out. The most he'd ever get was the smoke.

Merlin didn't know how the man got cigarettes. Maybe he had an arrangement with the guards, since he didn't have magic and could be trusted more.

It didn't matter. All that mattered was that hole. And the straw, plucked from the prison's pitiful mattresses. And the smoke.

But, it didn't happen every day. Sometimes, a full week would pass with nothing between them. Merlin would have to entertain himself, dancing and humming and stroking his cock and trying not to completely lose himself to the monotony.

When it did happen, though, it was glorious.

The long, thin straw would poke through the hole in the wall and Merlin would drop to his knees and hold his mouth open. Like he was waiting for a cock. For a mouthful of come. For something more desperate and filthy than a bit of smoke.

Merlin had never even smoked a cigarette before prison. But he craved what the blond man shared. He loved the smell and the burn and the cruel, distant intimacy of it.

Sometimes, he would breath in the smoke and then push it back through the straw, letting the blond man taste him.

The smoke usually gave him a headache, but it also gave him his most urgent _feelings_ , and the headache was nothing a good, long, drawn-out orgasm couldn't cure.

When it was over, though, when the smoke died out and the straw was pulled back through the hole and Merlin had come, that was it. There would be nothing left for the day, nothing to look forward to until the next day or week or whatever moment the blond man chose to share the smoke with him again.

There would be nothing else for Merlin to do.

So, he danced.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically a retelling of the first half of Jean Genet's short film, [_Un chant d'amour_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHgb9_1LkWo).


End file.
